


Mine

by mydeardeath



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeardeath/pseuds/mydeardeath
Summary: Too short to summarize, read the tags.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】归属问题](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706140) by [raojia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia)



Since Damian had joined the family and their disastrous first encounters, Tim had tried to avoid the boy as must as possible. He was mostly successful in his endeavor, but his luck couldn't last forever, particularly when Damian was purposefully seeking him. The boy took the first occasion that arose to corner him in the batcave while they were alone in it, Dick and Bruce being still out on patrol and Alfred up in the manor. 

"You can't hide from me, Drake. It was stupid to even try." 

Tim knew he couldn't escape without using force and he didn't want to fight Damian, that rarely ended well. "What do you want ?"

"For you to know your place."

"My place ? Is this about Robin again ? Tim sighed, hoping that Bruce would be home soon to deal with his brat of a son. 

Damian drew closer to him, his chest almost touching Tim's and he looked right into the older eyes : "Robin is mine".

Tim pushed him slightly away : "Listen kid, I worked hard to get to wear this costume, I won't have it taken away from me just because a capricious brat wants it. I am Robin !" Unexpectedly, it made Damian smile.

"Who said anything about a costume ? And I never said you weren't. Just that Robin was mine." At that Tim felt fingers caressing his front arm. Was Bruce's son hitting on him ?

He didn't have time to question the boy about what he meant as he fled the room when the batmobile entered the cave.

"You're okay, Tim ?" The boy realized he had stood frozen for a few minutes and Dick was standing right in front of him.

"Yeah... I'm okay." Tim assured him while he felt his cheeks heat up. He escaped the room to go hide in his room, not letting Dick any time to question him further.


End file.
